


Cause I’m Yours

by SadaVeniren



Series: No Control Club Series [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hypnotism, M/M, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Pregnancy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Harry, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry Styles, hypnokink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “Well. I booked us for Valentine’s day today,” Louis said. “How’s that for treating you well?”He was expecting Harry to be a bit more excited. Instead he watched Harry blink a couple times, coming down from his drunken high just a bit. “But...I booked us something for Valentine’s day.”aka Louis and Harry have Valentine’s Day plans





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!!! This is posted so late today because I’ve been sick so I didn’t finish this until this morning OTL
> 
> Thank you so so so incredibly much Marissa for beta’ing this last minute. Truly you are a blessing.
> 
> The first chapter of this deals with hypnosis kink which I have 100% have to give credit to Megan (homosociallyyours) for bringing it to my attention a couple months ago. Which lead me to delve into it and try and figure out what it’s like since it’s something I had never even thought about. So please enjoy this little fic. I hope it’s something people will have fun with!

Louis got home early Saturday morning to find Harry waiting on the couch.

Well maybe _waiting_ was a loose term. He was on the couch, but Louis was pretty sure he hadn’t been waiting for Louis to get home. He was still dressed from his night out with Nick and his other friends from SuePress, with an added rainbow feathered boa draped around his shoulders.

“You look like you had a fun tonight.”

“Lou!” Harry shouted, falling back in the sofa.

Louis looked around as if he would be able to tell if that woke anyone up in the entire flat complex. He motioned for Harry to be quiet with his hand as he walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and curled up next to him. His collar bounced against Louis’ shoulder as he got himself comfortable, and once he was, Louis had to move just a bit so the metal of the collar wasn’t digging into his own collarbone.

“I missed you!” Harry gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “How was work?”

“Same old, same old.”

“Was it worth missing my party?” Harry asked. There wasn’t any heat behind his words but Louis still felt a little guilty.

“Baby, if you really wanted me to come out with you tonight all you had to do is ask. But you have to admit, it’s rude of you to have a birthday on a Friday night.” Louis joined his teasing tone with fingers that dug into Harry’s sides and tickled just a bit.

Harry laughed loudly into Louis’ neck. “I can’t control that.”

“You can’t? Are you sure about that?” Louis asked. “I think you might be lying to me.”

“‘M not lying,” Harry said. “You’re just being mean.” Louis felt the weight of Harry’s fingers on his wrist, playing with his own collar. Sure it was in a _bracelet_ form, but it was still his collar. “You’re not allowed to be mean to me on my birthday.”

“In fairness, love,” Louis said, eyes darting down to his wrist to watch the way Harry touched his collar, running his fingers over the band before tucking his pinky between the band and his skin. Harry hummed for him to continue. “It’s not your birthday anymore.”

Harry whined at that and tugged at his collar with his pinky. “Don’t _say_ that. It’s still my birthday til I go to sleep. That’s what Annie told me.”

“Well, we all have to listen to Annie, don’t we?”

Harry nodded. “So you’re not allowed to be mean to me. And you need to do something to make it up to me.”

“Well. I booked us for Valentine’s day today,” Louis said. “How’s that for treating you well?”

He was expecting Harry to be a bit more excited. Instead he watched Harry blink a couple times, coming down from his drunken high just a bit. “But...I booked us something for Valentine’s day.”

“Well I can’t reschedule this so you’ll need to.”

“What makes you think I can reschedule mine!?” Louis settled him with a look. Harry only lasted a minute under it. “FINE! I can but it’s rude to just _tell me_ what to do.”

“Is it though?”

“Yes!!”

“The collar on your neck says otherwise.”

“And the collar on your wrist says you’re my bitch,” Harry said. His point was made a bit more poignant by the way he shook Louis’ wrist as he said it.

Louis gasped. It was an overexaggerated gasp that caused Harry to break into a smile. Louis ducked his head. “You’re right. It was rude to tell you what to do. Are you serious about your plans being flexible? I think I can schedule a private session with my guy but since I’d booked him for the club it was kind of a two birds one stone deal.”

“Are you getting cheap on me? After you were so mean?”

Louis snorted. “Zayn Malik isn’t cheap.”

He saw the moment Harry realized what Louis had set up. His green eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, unable to form words. Louis was patient though and waited for Harry to speak.

“You booked Zayn Malik to do a demonstration at the club?” 

Louis hummed. “A class more like. Partners will be participating, dom and sub. Zayn would chaperone. And teach.”

“ _We’re_ gonna?” 

Louis hummed again.

“And he’s?”

“Yup,” the ‘p’ popped.

“I need to sit down,” Harry said. 

“You’re already sitting, love.”

“Shut up,” Harry said as he leaned back against the sofa. “Shit.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I thought I’d done good by getting Liam to agree to a session.”

Louis’ eyes narrowed. “Liam?”

“Yeah he said you’d given him a light shift so he’d be free for like two hours in the afternoon.”

“Oh yeah. That was before I booked Zayn. I’m not gonna take back his shift but—“

“You’re gonna be busy.”

“Yeah.”

Harry shrugged. “I’ll rebook with Liam. That won’t be as much of a pain as trying to find time in Zayn’s schedule.”

“Liam is _actually_ kinda my bitch isn’t he?”

“I wouldn’t describe him like that but, yes.” Harry sighed and snuggled up against him. Louis could tell he was finally starting to crash. “Okay, I _guess_ I can forgive you for skipping my birthday party today after hearing what you’re doing for Valentine’s day.”

“Oh, well thank you. I think it’s going to be a lot of fun.”


	2. Chapter 1

Zayn was a hypnotist. He explained in his opening to the small class of twenty people that he had gotten his start when he was a teenager interested in it for party tricks. He started to incorporate it in his sex life during uni because he found vanilla sex to be … well pretty boring, and it was something that was interesting enough to keep coming back to.

“What you have to remember, above all else, is that hypnosis isn’t mind control. The submissive is doing all of the work. It’s their mind, and their imagination that is allowing this to take place. They’re the ones putting themselves under. They’re the ones who are keeping themselves under, and keeping the scene going. All the hypnotist is doing is acting as a guide. Hopefully this is a dynamic everyone here can get behind and support, because if it’s not… well the door is right over there.”

Louis had barred off one of the public play rooms because it was big enough for Zayn to teach the class, and then have the participants spread out so they would be able to do a hypnosis scene together without bothering each other.

No one stood up to leave. Louis looked around at the other people that had signed up for the class. He recognized most of them as regulars at the club, but there were at least two new faces which he counted as a win in the marketing department.

“Excellent. Now. Before we get into this, I want to give a disclaimer that I know is going to suck to hear, but it needs to be given. I know most of you are here because you’ve heard about the instant orgasms hypnosis can produce. Which is true. You _can_ instantly orgasm. But it isn’t something that will always happen in the first session. Or even the second. It’s something that the submissive has to be open to, first of all. They have to believe they’ll be able to orgasm at your command. Also, it’s a type of training, and as any good dom knows, training takes time.” Zayn smiled at everyone and he was just so charismatic that if anyone in the crowd actually held his disclaimer against him, they probably weren’t doing that now.

“But I don’t want that to discourage you from enjoying hypnosis. There’s more to it than just making your partner orgasm on command. There’s a whole realm of bondage play you can do, role play where you can allow your submissive to _be_ in the situation you’re describing, that I want you to consider doing today that might leave you feeling a bit more accomplished.”

Louis could feel Harry practically vibrating next to him. They’d spoken about what they were going to try, and Louis had run the scene over and over in his head the past week. It had taken them quite some time to come to this point in their relationship but Harry had finally gotten comfortable enough with the idea that he’d been able to vocalize what exactly he’d wanted.

And Louis, as always, was more than happy to give his boy whatever he wanted.

He reached over and squeezed Harry’s knee, trying to stop him from bouncing out of his seat. They both needed to pay attention to the rest of Zayn’s demonstration if they wanted to be able to pull off what they had talked about.

“Now, there are a lot of different ways to induce hypnosis on someone. I’ve found for a more intimate approach using a visualized induction, where you bring your submissive into a trance through having them imagine a safe space, and talking them through it, works best. But sometimes you want to be more quick and effective, so something like the Elman induction style works better, and I realize to you it sounds like I’m just throwing out words right now so I’m going to move onto the demonstration part of this demonstration. Everyone, please welcome my partner for the evening, No Control’s own Liam.”

The group gave a polite applause for Liam, one of the bartenders at No Control - and who Harry had booked a session with tomorrow. Louis couldn’t resist the chance to whistle for Liam as he stood next to Zayn.

“I see I picked a famous one. And here I went off the good old hanky code.” Zayn tugged on the black bandana that Liam wore religiously tied above his left back pocket. “Now Liam has agreed to go under for me today to show you guys how to induce someone. I’m only going to have him under for a couple minutes and then I’m going to bring him back up. Liam, have you ever been hypnotized before?”

“I haven’t. Been a bit interested in it though, not gonna lie.”

“That’s great. We’re going to do two different types of inductions on Liam to show you the differences, and when you go to work with each other you’ll get to choose which one you want to do.”

The first method, the rapid induction, as Zayn called it, only took a few minutes to put Liam into a hypnotized state. Zayn showed them what to look for when it came to the subject being hypnotized, and reminded them that they as the hypnotist could interrupt themselves if they wanted, and it wouldn’t interfere with the submissives hypnotic state.

“Obviously you don’t want to be interrupted but this allows you to know you can ask me for advice or help in the middle of your sessions.” Zayn used a vocal cue to call Liam back to the surface, telling him to return once he felt like he’d learned something new about hypnosis.

Louis watched as Liam came back slowly, eyes fluttering. Zayn leaned in and checked in privately with Liam.

Harry leaned over to him while they had a moment where they didn’t have to pay close attention. “I want you to try the other method Zayn is talking about with me. The one where you talk me down instead of putting me down right away.”

Louis squeezed his knee. He’d already known that but it was good to hear confirmation. “Cause you think it’ll be more intimate?”

“That and it’ll help set the scene for what we’re doing, right?”

Louis couldn’t stop himself from smiling. _Yeah that too._

Zayn brought all their attention back to him when he stood up from checking in with Liam. “Alright. The second type of induction I’m going to show, the visualization. This one will take a bit longer, so bare with us. Liam is being a great sport about this.”

Louis paid close attention to what Zayn was doing. Zayn had reached out to all the participants earlier this week by email to give them some reading material to give them a broad idea of what they would be doing. He said it would help them all get better at doing it during the class since they’d have an idea of what they were trying to accomplish, both the dom and the sub.

It did take a lot longer than the rapid induction but eventually Zayn was able to show the class that Liam was as deep as he had been during the rapid induction. Once he brought him back up Zayn went over a couple more talking points.

“There’s really so much that can be done with this, and I’m really just trying to focus on one or two concepts here tonight, like doing roleplay, or making your partner feel like they’re in bondage while they are in a trance, but you can also place ideas inside your partner that won’t take place until after they’ve come up from their trance. A classic one is the idea that they are being bound. You say the magic word - the trigger if you will - and they’ll begin to feel like they’re in bondage. If any of you are interested in that just raise your hand and I’ll come over to you and help you one on one. Everyone else, I think this begins the portion where you can break out and try this for yourselves.” Zayn clapped his hands to dismiss them.

He wasn’t even done with clapping his hands and Harry was dragging Louis up from his chair and bringing him to one of the corners of the room where chairs were set up. Louis barely had time to grab his things, a folder and a water bottle since he’d be doing a lot of talking tonight.

“Excited are you?”

“Don’t tease me, you know I am,” Harry shot back as he settled himself into his chair.

Louis smiled. He was happy Harry was so excited. He really, _really_ hoped this worked for them. “Alright. Tell me when you’re ready and I guess… we’ll get this started.” He had a folder with him with a script he’d tweaked from one of the practice ones Zayn had included in the material, in case he forgot what he was supposed to do. He felt unsexy holding it but he really didn’t want to mess this up.

He watched as Harry took a deep breath. His eyes fluttered open and he gave Louis a big smile. “Ok. I think I’m ready.”

Louis’ mouth was a little dry and he reached down for his bottle of water. This was so exhilarating. His hands were practically vibrating but he knew he needed to stay calm and in control. But _fuck_ he was about to try something new with Harry. He loved trying new things with Harry.

“Alright, so. I want to remind you that you will remember everything that is about to happen. And that you will be able to resist doing anything you don’t want to do.”

He could see Harry take a deep breath through his nose, letting it out through his mouth. “I will remember everything. I can resist doing anything I don’t want to do.”

Louis smiled. Zayn hadn’t said that it was necessary for the sub to repeat what he said but if it comforted Harry he supposed it was okay. “Now I want you to close your eyes and think about somewhere safe. You’re somewhere safe and relaxed. Maybe near the fields by your mum’s house. Or at the beach.”

Harry was smiling as his eyes closed. “Your office,” he whispered as he let out a breath.

Louis’ heart gave a tiny lurch of pride and happiness. “My office. You’re in my office. You’re looking at the pictures on the wall. All the ones I’ve hung up since we’ve been together. They’re pictures of you and by you.” He licked his lips, trying to remember all the details of his own office now. Somehow he hadn’t considered how much effort this was going to be on his part. “I have all these pictures hung up. There’s the bookshelves that are stuffed full of my books and papers. You’ve just lit a candle, one of your woodsy vanilla scented ones, and it’s making the room start to smell.”

He watched the way Harry’s face relaxed as he spoke. He swore he could see the way Harry was sinking deeper into the scene he was building. He was close enough to him that he saw the way Harry’s nostrils flared, trying to sniff the candle. But the fact he was reacting like that meant he still wasn’t _deep_ enough, so Louis needed to keep talking.

“You’re sitting on my couch, the nice comfortable couch. You’re taking deep breaths and with each breath you find yourself sinking deeper, sinking deeper with each breath. One breath in, that woodsy vanilla scent, and out, and you’ve sunk deeper.”

Harry let out a breath and his shoulders got more relaxed.

Louis saw Zayn making a slow approach over to them. He raised one thumb to indicate that everything was going well so far, and Zayn responded with a bright smile and his own thumbs up.

“Another breath in, and out, and you’ve sunk deeper,” Louis said. He had written at the top of his paper **speak in suggestions, don’t ask questions! Questions draw attention!** and he tried to remember that as he continued to bring Harry into the trance.

It took repeating himself about six more times for Harry’s face to completely relax in the way Zayn had told them to look for in their sub.

Louis leaned back once he realized he’d done it. He’d helped guide Harry into a hypnotized trance. Now he just… had to walk him through the scene they had planned. He couldn’t help it, he raised his hand to call Zayn over. He didn’t want to leave Harry even though he knew there was nothing wrong about having him sit in the trance state.

Zayn gave him a sign to wait just one moment as he finished up with someone else. Louis didn’t want to get too anxious but he kept checking in on Harry. Harry kept sitting there completely relaxed.

He reached for his water and took a big gulp as Zayn made his way over.

“Oh excellent, you brought your sub into a trance,” Zayn said. “How was it? That was only about ten minutes or so. Good job.”

Louis smiled, looking at Harry. “Thanks. We’ve been looking forward to this. I had a question. I have the scene we wanted to roleplay out, or try at least, and I just want to make sure that I wrote out my suggestions correctly.” The scene involved a personal kink but they had both agreed to do this in public, so Louis knew it would be okay to share with Zayn.

Zayn took the folder without any judgment and read what Lous had written out. He nodded along with what he was reading. “Alright it’s good. I want you to remember that your sub won’t be able to move how they’d normally move. Or even react the same way. This is going to happen almost entirely in his mind. He might mutter and say a few nonsense sounding words as everything plays out for him, but from your perspective there might not be much going on and you might not get the reciprocation you’re expecting.”

“I wasn’t expecting reciprocation. We just realized the hypnosis would be able to capture this specific scenario really well.”

“Oh it definitely will. That’s really great. And I hope it goes well for both of you.” Zayn handed back the folder to Louis and gave him a wave before heading over to the next person who had raised their hand.

Louis looked back at Harry and took a deep breath. He was ready to begin.

***

Being hypnotized was nothing like Harry had expected. It felt familiar, like coming home and slipping into a warm bath. Like subspace, but less connected. He didn’t know it was possible to be more floaty than subspace but then again subspace always had that tie to his daddy. This was- this was different. He was aware of what was going on around him but it didn’t matter to him. Nothing mattered because he was sitting there - where was there? He wasn’t one hundred percent sure.

He was with Louis though. He knew that.

That was all that mattered.

“Baby girl.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open but he couldn’t exactly see.

He heard his daddy call for him again.

“Baby girl. You’re here with me. Here in my office.”

Harry was here with him. _Daddy_. Harry was happy to be here with him. In his office.

“You have something you want to tell me.”

Did he?

“You’ve been keeping a secret from me for a couple weeks now, but now you’re sure it’s safe to tell me.”

Really?

“You’ve come here today to tell me that you’re pregnant.”

It was like a stone dropped into the water and the ripples tore through Harry’s mind. His hand moved to his stomach. He didn’t feel his hand move. It was strange, and odd, but he was touching his stomach and not his stomach.

A little pouch. He looked down. He _felt_ it. He could _feel_ the baby inside him. The little bump, just big enough for him to notice and no one else.

Harry rubbed his hand over his tummy, feeling the skin. Feeling his baby.

“You’re pregnant, baby girl. And you’ve come to tell me. You’re all dressed up for me. You’ve put on a flowy shirt and are twirling around my office while you wait for me.”

Harry could see it. He was spinning and laughing. Spinning and laughing and waiting for Louis to get back. Hoping it would be quick. He’d been keeping this secret for way too long. He wanted his daddy to know they were going to have a baby.

His lips formed the words excitedly.

And they didn’t.

It was weird.

He knew he was saying the words though. He knew he was telling his daddy.

_I’m pregnant!_

“I wrap you up in my arms.”

His daddy wrapped his arms around him, spinning around in joy.

“I kiss you,” his daddy’s voice was getting quiet, and Harry wanted it to be louder.

He wanted it louder as he kissed his daddy.

_“I put a baby in you.”_

His daddy settled them down.

_”Can I see your tummy?”_

Harry pushed up his shirt, letting his daddy see his little bump. He was so proud of it.

_Look at it,_ he whispered to his daddy. _Look what we’ve made_.

_”I kiss your bump.”_

Harry smiled as his daddy kissed his tummy. He was filled with pride. They’d been trying _so hard_ it felt like. But now it was happening. He was so happy he could cry. He could cry. He was crying.

“Aww baby girl, those are good tears right?”

His daddy’s voice was a bit clearer as he dried his eyes. 

_I’m so happy._

“I know you are.”

His daddy kissed him again. His lips felt more real than they had ever felt and Harry kissed back slowly, his hand finally leaving his tummy so he could hold his daddy close.

_I want more_.

His daddy broke the kiss.

“Let me give you more then.”

Harry was nodding and his eyes closed. When he opened them he was back - where was he.

_”I’ve brought us to the sofa. You’re well into your second trimester. I want to get a good look at your tummy, cause you’ve gotten so big.”_

Harry’s shoulders went lax as he leaned into the sofa. He pulled his shirt up again and let his daddy get a good look at his tummy. He did see the bump was bigger. He touched it. Felt it.

_”Yeah, your tummy is hard, isn’t it?_ ” It was. _”It’s full of a baby. And you’ve been telling me how horny you’ve been feeling lately. How I need to take care of you because I got you into this situation.”_

Right.

Yes.

He _is_ feeling horny. Antsy.

_”You’ve been bothering me all day to take care of you.”_

Harry looked down his chest, and he could see his daddy over his bump. His daddy was between his legs and he was-

_”I’m kissing the tip of your cock.”_

Harry couldn’t help but moan. It wasn’t that he felt his daddy’s lips on his cock. But he was aware of the fact that he was feeling his daddy’s lips on his cock. He couldn’t begin to think how to describe it, or even feel it. His daddy was both in front of him talking him through this, and down between his legs, head sometimes hidden by his baby bump.

_”I’m licking over your slit. I’m getting ready to deep throat you. You’re going to feel so good when I do this.”_

Harry felt his daddy slide his mouth over him. He moaned as he felt his daddy swallow to take him deeper, and deeper until he was hitting the back of his throat. Harry was greedy and he humped his hips forward, chasing the feeling.

_”I’m pulling back. You feel my lips slide back, and then down again.”_

He could see the top of his daddy’s head appearing over his bump as he slid back, and then down again.

Harry found that the pressure on his cock was good, but not as good as watching (imagining, seeing) his daddy’s head disappear and reappear behind his bump.

And the pleasure was definitely not as good as knowing why he was feeling this good.

_”You’re more sensitive because of the baby.”_

Fuck he was. His cock was more sensitive. He was already so close.

But then how long had his daddy been down there? Had it been a couple minutes? Had it been a few hours?

He didn’t know.

He didn’t know. He just knew he was enjoying this. He was on his back. His daddy was taking care of him. Getting him off. Sucking him off.

He was flushed with pleasure. He was feeling it in every pore of his body. From the top of his head down to his toes.

His daddy was talking to him, bringing him pleasure with his words, his voice.

_”You’re getting there. Almost there. You’re gonna come all over my face.”_

Harry could feel it being pulled out from him. His daddy’s voice taking it from him. One syllable at a time.

He felt himself start to spark. Something inside him tightening up for just a moment before it was released.

Onto his fingertips.

He was sticky.

His hand was wet.

_”Good girl.”_

Harry’s mouth hung open.

_”And as you come down from your orgasm, you come up._ ”

Harry took a breath.

He didn’t want to come down just yet. He looked down his body once more. At his tummy. At his baby.

He smiled.

He patted his tummy.

His hand was sticky.

_Probably the come._

“Definitely the come.”

Harry took another breath. His eyes fluttered open. This time he saw Louis smiling at him. He smiled back.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m better than okay. Lou. It was.” Harry felt himself start to cry again and Louis surged forward to give him a hug. “Perfect. I was there. I was really seeing the things just like Zayn said you could. And it was so. I was so happy and turned on and _fuck_ I want you to experience something like that.”

Louis kissed his temple. “I will, I will. Don’t worry. But right now we’re focusing on you coming down okay?”

Harry closed his eyes and remembered what it had looked like. What it had looked like for him to be pregnant. He’d spent so much of his down time in the last months struggling with how he wanted to explore and experience this. He knew when he was up, and going about his day he didn’t actually want to be pregnant. And he knew he couldn’t be pregnant. And he was very okay with that.

He knew one day he and Louis would have children of their own and they would be both of theirs, but this had still been a thing. There were times when he was _down_ and in a headspace and being pregnant was something he wanted so badly because it meant Louis was inside him. He was _carrying around_ proof of Louis and him and it turned him on and he was probably weird for it but that didn’t matter.

Louis didn’t think he was weird. Louis had just spent a whole evening helping him experience this after all.

“Thank you much,” Harry whispered. “I. Seriously, Lou. I could see what you were talking about. I could see … my pregnant belly.” He touched his flat belly. He was okay that it was flat again. If he closed his eyes he could remember what it looked like. He was probably never going to forget.

“I’m so happy for you.” Louis kissed him again. “I really am.”


	3. Chapter 2

“Today should be pretty easy all things considered,” Liam said as he laid out his tools on Louis’ desk. His tools consisted of a box of gloves, two freshly packaged needles, a tool to make sure the piercing was straight, a sharps box, a box of body wipes, and some band aids. “After the other day with Zayn I mean.”

“See you say shit like that Liam, and I need to remind you of my dilabating fear of needles,” Louis said as he took off his shirt and accepted the body wipe so he could wipe down his whole chest before he sat down for Liam. 

“You don’t have a fear of needles,” Liam said, before he seemed to think that over and looked at Harry. “He doesn’t have a fear of needles right? You didn’t set me up for that did you?”

Harry laughed. He was the one holding the barbells. They were inside their own plastic packaging. Louis could see him playing with it on the sofa. Harry had always loved the sofa - hell Louis had bought the damn thing cause of him - but ever since their hypnosis session Harry had seemed to find a renewed love for it.

“Harry, laughter isn’t an answer.”

Louis put Liam out of his misery. “No. I’m not scared of needles. I just never wanted to get pierced but now Harry’s gone and convinced me and got this all set up. I’m allowed to be testy.”

“It’s a _gift_ , Lou. From me to you. You’ll like it.”

“Nipple piercings are super quick. I mean all piercings are relatively quick. Most of them are just the sorta, breathe out and we’re done thing. You’ll be fine.”

“I really hope this isn’t your normal bedside manner, Payno,” Louis said. “Cause it needs work.”

“Lou, sit down for him,” Harry said. Louis shot him a withering look but followed the instruction. 

Okay so he was only _a little_ nervous about what was about to happen. He knew why Harry had gotten Liam to do this, since he wanted Louis to have a functioning piercing at the end of the day, but Louis really had wanted Harry to be the one to pierce him. He’d built up this fantasy in his head about how he’d thought it would go and okay maybe it wasn’t realistic in any way, shape or form but it was what he had wanted.

So yes, reality was scaring him.

He was glad Liam had agreed to do this in his office though. He was pretty sure being somewhere new would have scared him too much and he would have backed out. And while he knew Harry would have been okay with that, _he_ wouldn’t have been okay with that.

“Okay. Seriously, boss. This is gonna take only a couple quick seconds and then it’ll be done. We’ll just go over aftercare and all that good stuff and you’ll be set.”

Louis turned his head back, looking for Harry. “Love, can you come hold my hand?”

Harry stood up and came to him, opposite Liam, taking his hand as requested.

Liam leaned over and grabbed a wipe so he could give Louis’ nipple another wipe down. “Have we decided? Are we only doing one? Or are we doing both?”

Louis spoke after Harry gave his hand a squeeze. “We’re starting with one. We’ll see if I can handle the second one afterwards.”

“Cool. I have two needles just in case. You already picked out the barbells we’re gonna be using.”

They had. The barbells were rose gold because Harry had made a joke about getting Louis roses for Valentine’s Day, and also he thought the color looked nice against Louis’ skin.

Louis tended to agree.

“Now, I just need you to take a couple deep breaths to relax yourself. I’m gonna clamp your nipple in this,” he showed the clamp that had two holes on it to make sure the nipple would be held straight. “And then pierce you and you’ll be good to go.”

Louis nodded, and then tried to take a deep breath. He let the first one out way too fast and all it did was make him more nervous. He tried again, and again, but he realized the only thing he was doing was getting himself more worked up.

“Here. Let me relax you, love,” Harry said as he let go of Louis’ hand.

“Not helping,” Louis said as he tried to breathe out. 

_Fuck why was he so nervous?_ The pain was only going to be temporary. A literal breath. He’d been through worse during more scenes than he could count. On top of that he _liked_ pain. He’d had Harry whip his cock for god’s sake.

Harry got down on his knees in between Louis’ legs and unzipped his trousers.

“This is so unhygenic,” Liam muttered, but he didn’t stop Harry from pulling Louis’ cock out from his trousers and pants.

He was soft when Harry wrapped his lips around him, but the feeling of his cock in Harry’s mouth _was_ actually relaxing him.

“I’m not piercing you while he’s blowing you just so you know,” Liam said. “There’s a chance you’ll jerk or something and fuck up your nipple.”

Louis saw Liam lean back and pull out his phone. He moaned. “You better not be filming us.”

Harry bobbed his head and it distracted Louis just enough that he only thought he caught Liam flip him off. He did hear him say, “checking my emails, boss,” but it was distant from the rush of pleasure Louis was experiencing.

Liam was probably smart about the whole _not piercing_ while he was getting a blowjob. He felt his body trembling as Harry worked. Sure his legs weren’t moving because Harry had a good grip on the inside of his thighs, but when Harry deepthroated him it had Louis throwing his head back and thrusting up. If Liam had been trying to pierce him that would have been bad.

Louis tangled his hands in Harry’s hair and held him down there. He was giving shallow thrusts, chasing his orgasm. He knew what Harry was trying to accomplish with this, getting him relaxed enough that Liam could pierce him and that thought was what helped get him closer, and closer.

“Shit,” he breathed out as he came in Harry’s mouth. His body slumped back in his chair. All the tension had left his body.

“There we go,” Harry said. “He should be all set for you now, Liam.”

Louis’ heart still gave a little jack rabbit when Liam came back to his side, but he _was_ more relaxed. He didn’t flinch when Liam clamped his nipple, though he did let out a sharp breath because even that was tender.

“Alright, deep breath in,” Liam said. Louis sucked air in through his nose. “And out.”

As Louis breathed out he felt the pierce of the needle. It shot through him like fire and heat and the last of his breath was mixed with a ragged sob. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He threw his head back and if he hadn’t just come he knew he would be hard.

“You’re doing good,” Harry whispered to him. “Liam just needs to put the barbell in.”

Louis nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. _Fuck_ that had felt so good.

He didn’t feel the barbell go in exactly. His nipple was throbbing a bit too much for that, and his chest was tingling.

“The other one,” he said - more like babbled.

“The other one?” Liam asked.

“He’s saying he wants you to pierce his other nipple too. That’s right, love?” Harry asked, as his hand touched Louis’ cheek.

Louis nodded into his hand. He tried to catch his breath as he opened his eyes to look down at his chest. The pressure of the clamp was off his nipple - they’d done his right one first - and he could see the piercing. “Holy fuck, that’s hot,” he said.

Liam and Harry both laughed.

“Here, let’s switch places really quick,” Liam told Harry. “Just one more time, and then if you want to feel this again you’re gonna have to move onto other areas. Ears are pretty simple, but the bellybutton works. And of course, the next step is tattoos.”

“Don’t give Harry ideas,” Louis said as he kept his eyes on Liam’s work this time around.

Wipe nipple… 

Left nipple clamped up… 

Deep breath in… 

And out…

And _fuck yes_ the pain again, shooting through him and down to his cock. He moaned in pleasure, eyes closing even as he was trying desperately to watch Liam finish up with sliding in the barbell.

“And we’re all done. Easy, right?” Liam said as he put a bandaid over each piercing. “Just give me like two minutes to go over aftercare and then I’ll leave you both to whatever you want to do as long as it doesn’t involve touching Louis’ nipples.”

Louis listened as best as he could to Liam’s instructions but he was glad that he was given a pamphlet. His head was swimming with pleasure and he would very much like Harry to take care of that for him. He stood up but didn’t put his shirt back on, instead opting to go over to the sofa and sit down while Harry helped Liam pack up and leave.

“Thanks again, Liam,” Harry said. 

“No problem. Always a pleasure. But seriously, Harry, don’t fuck with his nipples. You want those to heal well you need to _let them_.”

“Yes Master Liam, thank you Master Liam, can you leave so I can fuck your boss now?”

“ _No nipples!_ ” Liam said one last time as if Harry hadn’t heard him the other times he’d said it.

Harry shut the door to Louis’ office and Louis didn’t like to use the word _pounce_ often but that’s what Harry did. He caught himself before he could touch Louis’ chest, but he pounced on top of him, leaning down to kiss him.

“Holy shit that was so hot,” Harry hissed as he got Louis arranged on the sofa. “Wish I could touch them right now.”

“Me too, baby,” Louis said. “Me too.”

Harry was tugging his trousers down so they were both completely naked. His cock was already hard and Louis swallowed, eyes locked on it. “Please, please can I fuck you?”

“I’m definitely not gonna stop you. Just go get the lube, baby.”

Harry headed over to his desk where he kept a bottle and rummaged through the drawers before pulling it out. “Here we go.”

From there it was almost frantic. Harry was frantic, clearly turned on from watching Louis get pierced. Louis was turned on too, his nipples still throbbing as they got used to the piercings. But for Harry it seemed to be a whole other experience.

His hand kept drifting up, begging to be so close to Louis’ freshly pierced nipples. And god did Louis want Harry to touch them, to pinch them. He could only begin to imagine how sensitive they’d be. How it would feel to have Harry twisting them, or sucking on them. He whined at the thought, wishing desperately it could be now.

Harry’s other hand wasn’t helping, with the way his fingers were pressing inside Louis. He was being opened up and he just knew once Harry got inside him it would be all he could do to hold on to any semblance of control.

“Ready?” Harry asked as he positioned himself.

“Fuck yes,” Louis said.

Harry practically bent him in half as he thrust his cock forward. Louis had a frenzied moment of wondering _is this something we shouldn’t be doing_ and then he realized his knees were basically touching his shoulders and Harry was buried deep inside him and his nipples were throbbing and he didn’t care about anything.

He just cared about the friction of Harry fucking him. He just cared about how good it felt. How full he felt. How he squeezed himself around Harry’s cock, his big cock that he didn’t even have to beg to get fucked with Harry had done that all on his own.

Usually it was all a big game to get Harry to fuck him, but not today. Apparently watching him get pierced was enough to make Harry give it up and just _take_ from him.

Louis would need to figure out what else he could get pierced.

Or maybe tattooed.

Harry would definitely lose it if he got tattooed.

He’d need to do that.

He couldn’t rock back to meet Harry’s thrusts, and that was okay. He was riding the wave of pleasure from Harry using him instead. They were both moaning. Louis might even have been crying a bit, tears of pleasure leaking out of his eyes as Harry kept hitting the right spot inside him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he kept saying as he was pulled closer and closer to the edge.

“Shit,” Harry said. “Fuck I love-” he was cut off by his own moan of pleasure as he came deep inside Louis.

Louis wasn’t too far behind as he managed to wrap his fingers around his own cock in the tangle of their limbs and get himself off. Just that last bit of pull he needed for a second orgasm in a short span of time.

Harry tumbled off of him and shifted around to fit both of them on the couch together. They were both panting. “Next goal is definitely self-falletio.”

“Wait, what?” Louis said, trying to catch his breath and also make sure his new piercings weren’t touching anything.

“Seeing you bent in half like that made me think we could definitely get you to suck your own dick with a bit more stretching.”

“Okay first off, I’m still coming down from my orgasm so anything I say isn’t applicable. Second off, the next goal is a tattoo and a piercing for you because holy shit I need to experience this again in my life.”

Harry laughed. “So you really did like it?”

“Did you miss the part where I _got so hard I came a second time_?”

“Wasn’t positive that was because of the pain.”

“Oh it was because of the pain. Thank you very much.”

“Well, that’s good to know. So… a successful Valentine’s day?”

“Very successful.” Louis leaned over and gave him a kiss. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic feel free to leave a comment, kudos, or [reblog the tumblr post](http://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/182815131561/well-i-booked-us-for-valentines-day-today)


End file.
